Chinnen
:"I’ll take a payment of 200 burgers for what I’ve taught you." ::—Power Instinct Matrimelee Chinnen, formerly Thin Nen (陳念) is a recurring character Power Instinct series. He's a parody of the Buddhist monk-type characters. Usually, they are all depicted as good people with little desire; Chinnen is the direct opposite. He was voiced by Kazuaki Yuguchi in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku. During the early stages of his development, the designers wanted a funny and friendly looking Chinese character, similar to Jackie Chan. However this was changed to more easily fit him into a family of greedy people. About Chinnen A violent individual with obscene desires. This religious man studied ancient rituals to gain mystic powers. He will do everything he can to get what he wants, whether it be women, food or money. He’s afraid of nothing and is opportunistic and greedy. In spite of this, he is not an evil person and he will sometimes speak to his opponents in a Zen-like fashion. In a manga series, he has a son named Feng Yan (鳳岩) and although he appears in the family tree, there is a note that says that he is a character from a manga, so it is not clear if Feng Yan is part of the official canon. Buddha's teachings Like most of the men of his close family, Thin-Nen was a mischievous boy that always got in troubles and caused conflicts everywhere he went. Thin-Nen's mother prayed everyday hopping that Thin-Nen someday will change, but her prayers didn't seemed to be heard. Afraid that Thin-Nen became as terrible as her husband, she begged to the monks of a Buddhist temple in another city to take Thin-Nen as disciple. Having faith that Buddha's teachings will change Thin-Nen behavior. Unfortunatelly, her hopes were destroyed when after some months she received a letter from the monks, where they say to her that they had never meet such an awful kid as Thin-Nen and that they could not have him in the temple anymore because his terrible behavior was starting to affect other kids, so they will send Thin-Nen back to her in a couple of days. The Monks sent Thin-Nen back to his home, but Thin-Nen had another plans and with some money he took from the monks, he went around looking for fun and didn't got home. Misteryous Techniques Thin-Nen is the owner of a strange skill called Bonnou Power and it is the source of his strenght. This skill requires strong mental power but in in exchange, Bonnou Power allows to increase the strenght and resistance to pain. to master the Bonnou Power, Thin Nen went to live to China mainland a land with three tousand years of history and secrets, he became obssesed to find the secrets of martial arts. He learned that for mastering the Bonnou Power he had to get rid of any fear, any doubt or any remorse and just focus in getting anything that he wanted, something taht wasn't to achieve due his personality. Thin Nen mastered the Bonnou Power and this allowed him to handle any kind of training, no matter how hard or painful would be. So he went from a buddhist temple to another, in each temple he learned a wide variety of techniques and became a master in all the temples he stepped in, gaining an overwhelming power. One day Thin Nen heard of a buddhist temple at the north, the temple was surrounded by fire and it was said that inside the temple there were several misteryous scrolls. Thin Nen managed to surpass all the obstacles on the temple and found the scrolls, the scrolls contained the secret to master some supernatural skills. Participation Details * Power Instinct With a greedy motivation, Chinnen participates in the Goketsuji Tournament to get his worldly desires granted. * Power Instinct 2 Chinnen has a theory: If he can have a luxurious life, he would be able to leave his obscene wishes and violent temperament behind. So, after he heard about the new chance to get the family fortune, he trained very hard and polished his tricky fighting techniques. In contrast to what people might think about someone with Chinmen's life style, he is in very good shape. * Power Instinct Legends In order to get a good prize, Chinnen participates in the Goketsuji Friendly Exhibition Tournament * Toukon Matrimelee It is possible he entered the Matrimelee tournament in order to marry Princess Sissy, perhaps due to her position and wealth. * Bonnou no Kaihou He is participating in the tournament as a result of his middle age crisis. * Senzo Kuyou "There must be something good" this was his exclamation. Chinnen hopes that all his desires to come true participating in the Senzo Kuyou tournament Special Moves *'Rengoku Reiha' (Purgatory Spirit Wave) - Chinnen shapes an orb in his hands, then launches it as a blast of energy at his foes. *'Kuuchuu Rengoku Reiha' (Aerial Purgatory Spirit Wave) - Much like the Rengoku Reiha, except it hangs in the air as an orb for a few seconds before disappearing. *'Jubakufu' (Curse Seal) - Chinnen tosses a sutra at his opponent which can freeze them in place. *'Rekkou Ken' (Fist of Furious Light) - Chinnen unleashes a blazing combination of deadly punches. This could also be done while dashing. *'Senkou Rekkyaku' (Flashing Furious Kick) - Swinging a leg into the air, Chinnen flies upwards, then comes back down with another kick. This could also be done while dashing. *'Inoru no Ken' (Praying Attack) - Chinnen prays for a moment before thrusting his palms forward in a powerful strike that will send the opponent flying all the way to the other end of the screen. He had this move only in Power Instinct Legends. It is also capable of reflecting projectiles. *'Renki Kourin' (Advent of the Training Ghost)- Starts out much like the Oro Ball Wave, except Chinnen unleashes his energy in the form of a skeleton which will run at the opponent and run into them for great damage. (Stress Shoot) *'Kaigan Kakusei' (Awakening to Enlightment)- Chinnen runs at his opponent and if he hits he will unleash a deadly combination of attacks. (Ippatsu Ougi) *'Bonnou Touda' (Maxing Out on Worldly Desires)- Chinnen charges at the foe and unleashes a very powerful series of attacks, ending with three deadly headbutts. In Matrimelee and Bonnou no Kaihou, this move must be done while he is surrounded in his stress flame when his Stress meter is filled up. (Kinjite) Music Themes *''Chinpuu'' - Power Instinct *''Bozude Dadada (Buddhist Monk Dadada)'' - Power Instinct 2 *''Bouzu Ga Abunai'' - Power Instinct Legends *''Let's Go! Onmyoji'' - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou *''Let's Go! Onmyoji ji ji ji'' - Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Appearances *Power Instinct *Power Instinct 2 *Power Instinct Legends *Power Instinct Matrimelee *Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou *Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Lynn Baker: Grandaughter and student of a close friend. *White Buffalo: Rival *Oshima Goketsuji: Feels respect for her *Saizo Hattori: Rival Sprites Artwork Image:C thinnen.PNG Image:Thinnenface.PNG File:Thin-Nen bw.jpg File:Thin-Nen PI2 promo art.jpg File:S1-chinnen.jpeg|Thin Nen's movelist in Bonnou no Kaihou Trivia * In his Power Instinct stage, there is a portrait of Otane above. If Otane is fighting there, and she transforms, the portrait changes to her younger form as well. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters